1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adapter which assists in the releasing of spring-loaded pushbuttons.
2. Description of Prior Art
The use of spring-loaded pushbuttons to lock a pair of mutually sliding members is well known to those of ordinary skill in the art. This technique is especially prevalent in the construction of collapsible equipment such as invalid walkers and wheelchairs.
The use of a spring-loaded locking pin in the context of a foldable invalid walker is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,442,276 to D. W. Edwards and Morton I. Thomas.
It has been recognized in the prior art that the users of folding walkers often have limited manual ability. Accordingly, it is often very difficult for an older person or a person with a disease such as arthritis to release or otherwise manipulate a spring-loaded locking pin. In order to overcome the problems associated with spring-loaded locking pins, the prior art discloses several different approaches. One approach disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,789 describes the use of a actuating lever which when squeezed against the frame of the walker tends to draw the locking pin out of its locking hole. Another approach disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,886 to Morton I. Thomas describes the use of a lever which when turned sideways causes a cam plate to draw the locking pin away from its locking position.
While such prior art techniques are suitable for some purposes, they do have recognized drawbacks. First of all, the prior art devices generally necessitate the use of the fingers or thumb and are difficult to operate with simple palm pressure. Second, the prior art devices are moderately expensive and can be difficult to manufacture. Third, many of the prior art devices do not address the problem of avoiding a pinch between two callapsing telescoping members. Finally, many of the prior art devices must be manufactured as part of the original equipment and cannot be easily added to the equipment at a later date.